1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analysis system and a method for operating the same, and in particular, it relates to a sample analysis system set up to allow a sample on a conveyor line to be transferred to at least one of a plurality of analysis units for analysis thereof, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related sample analysis systems have been proposed for analyzing a plurality of analysis items for biological samples such as blood or urine using a plurality of analysis units arranged along a conveyor line which conveys such samples. For example, J-A 7-92171 discloses that a plurality of analysis units, each having a different processing number of samples to be analyzed per unit time, are arranged along a main conveyor line, and that a subline is provided between the main conveyor line and each of the plurality of analysis units.
J-A 7-92171 discloses an analysis system in which information in a bar code labeled on each sample container is read at an inlet of a main conveyor line, then the container being carried on the main conveyor line is transferred to a corresponding subline of one of the plurality of analysis units, and after sample processing, the container is returned from the subline to the main conveyor line. Then, the sequence of transfer of each container is controlled such that a mean time of analysis processing in each analysis unit becomes equal.
The above-mentioned analysis systems of the related art, however, have a problem that when there occurs a change in sample test environments in laboratories, its test efficiency will decrease.